A Rainy Day Interrupted
by PAULIEPoe
Summary: Kiba forgot his key on a date, and now him and his girlfriend are stuck on a cold, wet porch. [Warning: OC, Het] OneShot [Now fixed with ending!]


When I first put this out, it was lacking an ending and proper spelling. I had to put this in an e-mail to spell check it, since my Word Program is old. Stupid me forgot to take the story out of the e-mail and put it back in the word document, so it was unfinished when uploaded. But now I fixed it and added a few things, so I hope you all like it. .

Anyway, this is a short romance oneshot between Kiba and my OC, Hiyou. I wanted to put this up before my series to see if people like me, and apparently they do. Hiyou will be in my series, but I don't feel like introducing her yet. just know that she's a year younger than Kiba (which would make her fifteen, since he's sixteen).

And so I don't get sued (or whatever) I don't own Naruto. I do own Hiyou, however.

**Rainy Day Interrupted**

"So, we're locked out?" Hiyou sighed, as she buried her face in the fluffy sleeve of her dog-nin's arm.

The dog-nin sighed, and slightly shook his head, feeling like the biggest baka. How was he supposed to know that no one would be home, and his Mom locked the door? And on the one day he forgot his key too...

"Apparently." He grumbled, and pressed his face on the cool glass of his front door. The inside of his house was dark, and showed no signs of life whatsoever.

Hiyou suddenly felt something wet and cold slide down the back of her neck. It sent a shiver up her spine as she let out a small yelp.

Not only were they locked outside, in late November, but it was raining. What luck.

"Shit." Kiba mumbled under his breath, and turned around only to drag Hiyou to the back of the house. At least they could escape the rain on the roofed porch until someone came home.

The two chunnin waited in the cold for two hours, seated side by side, in utter boredom. It stopped raining after the first hour, but because of the dampness, it just made the temperature drop.

"Kiba, where exactly did your Mom and sister go?" Hiyou asked, starting to wonder if they were ever coming home.

"They took Akamaru somewhere." He replied, and turned his head to look at her slightly shaking body.

"You cold?"

"Very."

"Then why didn't you say something?"

"I'm not one to complain."

Kiba shook his head, wishing that she said something earlier. They were both probably equally as cold, and he wouldn't mind sharing some body heat.

"Come here." He told her.

"Why?"

"Come here" He repeated, before taking her hand and pulling it a little.

With a sigh, Hiyou sat up and moved herself in front of Kiba.

"Now what?"

Kiba put up a finger, which meant wait. He unzipped his coat and gestured for her to come closer. Without question, she crawled closer only to be pulled onto his chest. A deep blush creeped across her cheeks and both of the dog-nin's arms wrapped around her petite body, after zipping his coat back up with her inside.

"Cold now?" He asked her softly, and pulled her a little closer to make sure she was warm.

"N-no." Hiyou squeaked, and raised her head the best she could to look him in the eyes. For a moment she became completely breathless, since Kiba had on one of those rare expressions. Soft and sincere, yet a bit wild looking because of his animal-like eyes.

"You look so cute right now, with your mouth slightly open like that..." One of his hands made it's way to her cheek, as his fingers trailed along her jawbone to her chin.

"But I wouldn't leave it like that for too long." He smirked, before pressing his lips gingerly against hers.

Well, at least they weren't as cold anymore.

Kiba pulled away, leaving her mouth still agape. Just seeing her face like that again, how adorable it looked, sparked his hormones, especially after that kiss. Notice I said _sparked_ not _set off_.

Unable to control his movements (or his hormones) he leaned in and kissed her softly again. His arm resumed its previous position; wrapped around her waist as he deepened the kiss. He slightly parted their lips and whispered four small words that brought a tear to Hiyou's eye, since they weren't often said:

"I love you, babe."

After a moment, he resumed the kiss but made it a bit deeper than before. His hand came back to her red-hot cheek to brush away the tear. At that point, the spark ignited and his body had a mind of its own. One of his hands made its way under layers of clothing and up her back, then down her side and who knows where else as loud but unheard footsteps made their way to the back of the house.

"Hey Kiba! Are you he-" A loud blonde boy came to a halt, completely stopped, as he walked in on the both of them lip locked and whatnot.

Surprised, Kiba pulled away and shot up, taking Hiyou (who was still caught in his coat) with him.

"Naruto, you dunce! What's the big idea bargin' in on us!" Kiba hollered, his face flushed from embarrassment.

"I... I.. I came by to ask you a question, jeeze. How was I supposed to know you two were in the middle of something." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, feeling as embarrassed as Kiba.

"But why are you two back here? Isn't it cold?"

"We got locked out." Hiyou squeaked.

An awkward silence befell the three of them, until Naruto opened his mouth with something that made Hiyou and Kiba want to scream:

"You know that there's a key poking out from under the mat, right?"


End file.
